The field of this invention relates to the construction industry and more particularly to a piece of equipment to facilitate the forming of concrete steps which are commonly poured between a pair of spaced vertical walls.
Within the construction industry, forming of concrete steps is exceedingly common. The typical method of construction for concrete steps is to first form the side walls which are located parallel to one another and spaced apart the desired amount of the width of the risers which will form the steps. There generally is a back wall for the risers which will act as a barrier for the concrete along the back surface of the risers. It is necessary to form a barrier for the concrete along the front surface of the risers. It is common to form this barrier by the mounting of an elongated section of wood such as a 2.times.6 between the spaced walls in the area which will define the front surface of the riser. For each riser, such a piece of wood is so located. Each piece of wood is held in place by brackets which are nailed or otherwise physically secured to the pieces of wood and in turn nailed to the spaced side walls.
After the concrete is poured and hardened, it is necessary to remove these pieces of wood and the associated brackets. This removement procedure is not particularly easy since the brackets have been nailed to the wood and the brackets have also been nailed to the side wall. However, after a certain amount of effort, each section of wood and its bracket is removed. However, there is now nail holes formed within each side wall and possibly also within each newly formed riser. Patching of these nail holes is now necessary. This patching, when completed, can normally be observed thereby detracting from the overall appearance of the resultingly formed step.